One Quiet Day
| AltDate = February 19, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 23 |Prev Ep=Enter the Dragon |Next Ep=It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Plot It is almost midterms and everyone is trying to study. The group gets suspicious though when Jude says he is with a study group. They decide to spy on him and find him alone at the movies. They confront him and Jude confess that he is failing all his classes and figures if he's failing anyways he might as well have a good time. His friends though tell him they will study his subjects with him, and to make sure he does study, they take his board. They tell them they all have problems, all except Jen. This results the group to tell her that most of her advice sucks. They make a bet that if Jen can go the rest of the day without giving advice they will tell her of she boss or crack she'll end up in Al Bundy Studios. The bet is set and the group get ready to help Jude. They go to major lengths to get Jen to crack such as Catlin getting a goth boyfriend, Jonesy skateboarding down the escalator (this results in a broken wrist), and Nikki and Wyatt saying they will get tattoos, even Jude saying he will sky dive naked. When Wyatt volunteers to go first Jen cracks and tells them to stop doing their insane stuff. Wyatt in the end though gets a small music note tattoo on his arm. Also it is revealed that Jude went naked sky diving. Quotes *'Wyatt:' How much time have you spent studying this semester? Jude: I don't know, like four hours. Nikki: A week? That's not to bad. Jude: Actually, I meant all together. *'Jude:' I promised this one study group I'd let them pick my brain. Nikki: I hope they have a small pick. *'Football Player:' I think my head is going to explode! Help me!! Jonesy: And midterm exams claim another victim. Voice Actors * Terry McGurrin as Jonesy Garcia * Christian Potenza as Jude Lizowski * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt Williams / sceaming guy * Meghan Fahlenbock as Jen Masterson * Stacey DePass as Nikki Wong * Brooke O'Dorsay as Caitlin Cooke * Jamie Watson as Ron the Rent-a-Cop Trivia *The attempts to make Jen crack are: **Caitlin tells Jen that she plans to read a mushy love poem to a guy (whom thinks she is a stalker already) and his work buddies. Then has part of her skirt in her underwear as she is leaving. **Wyatt and Nikki tell Jen that they are going to get tattoos. **Wyatt wears a "I love Jason from DawgToy" shirt. **Jonesy threatens to skateboard down the escalator. **Caitlin tells Jen that she is going to a psychic partner to find a future boyfriend. **Nikki and Wyatt remind Jen that they are going to get tattoos. **Caitlin introduces Jen to Ax (enough said in Caitlin's case) and says her psychic said that he is "The One" **Wyatt and Nikki meet the gang at the tattoo parlor where Wyatt volunteers to go first. *This is the first time you see Jude's tattoo of a peace sign on his butt. *'Goof:' On the Teletoon DVD cover of the episode, Jen had on a green skirt instead of a white one. *The episode's name is a reference to the movie "One Quiet Night". Gallery 6teen OneQuietDay.jpg|The Teletoon DVD cover of One Quiet Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1